Lighting apparatus, such as luminaires and architectural lighting, comprise a cylindrical type housing, which contains a reflector, a lens system and a lamp. A lamp is moveably displaced in the housing such that the illumination is reflected off the reflector and through the lens system to illuminate the desired area.
By adjusting the position of the lamp, it is possible to adjust the peak/flat of the lighting apparatus. Peak/flat adjustments (which are understood by those skilled in the art) relate to the light distribution pattern of a lighting apparatus.
Traditionally, means for manipulating the position of the lamp within the housing to adjust peak/flat have been clumsy.